


A Beautiful Song

by ArceusTheCat



Category: Haikyuu!!, NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But you can insert your ship, Crossover, Homophobia, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Spoilers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Written as Yamaguchi, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceusTheCat/pseuds/ArceusTheCat
Summary: One machine, hopelessly in love with another, begins their quest to become beautiful. It does not end well.





	A Beautiful Song

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE PLANNING TO PLAY NEIR:AUTOMATA AND HAVE NOT GOTTEN PAST THE AMUSEMENT PARK BOSS ON ROUTE B! THIS WILL RUIN A GREAT STORY MOMENT!
> 
> Written to help me calm down from a serious anger outburst. There is absolutly no cute or fluff. I am sorry to make characters suffer because I am suffering but it works...?

HE WON’T LOOK MY WAY.

HIS NAME IS TSUKISHIMA AND HE IS BEAUTIFUL. BEAUTIFUL BEYOND WORDS. HE IS TALL, ELEGANT AND ABSOLUTELY PERFECT. I MUST MAKE HIM MINE. I MUST HAVE HIM LOOK MY WAY. THE HUMANS CALLED THIS “ATTRACTION.”

I MUST HAVE HIS ATTENTION.

-()-

HE WON’T LOOK MY WAY.

OF COURSE HE WOULDN’T LOOK MY WAY. THE HUMANS SAY THAT THERE ARE TWO TYPES: MALE AND FEMALE. ONLY THE OPPOSITE TYPES CAN BE ATTRACTED TO EACH OTHER. ANYTHING ELSE IS IMPOSSIBLE. IT IS WRONG AND DISGUSTING.

I MUST MAKE MYSELF FEMALE. THEN HE IS ALLOWED TO LOOK MY WAY. THEN I CAN HAVE HIM.

-()-

HE WON’T LOOK MY WAY.

I ADDED PARTS TO REPLICATE THE FAT SACS ON THE FRONT AND BACK OF HUMAN FEMALES. THOSE SACS WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE HIM LOOK AT ME. THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE HIM OBSESSED WITH ME. THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO ATTRACT HIM SO MUCH THAT HE COULD NEVER THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE BUT TOUCHING THEM.

WHAT AM I DOING WRONG?

-()-

HE WON’T LOOK MY WAY.

HUMAN FEMALES ADDED “ACCESSORIES” TO DRAW ATTENTION. THEY ALSO MADE THEM MORE BEAUTIFUL.

I MUST BECOME BEAUTIFUL.

IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO EVEN COME CLOSE TO HIS BEAUTY… BUT I CAN TRY. I MUST HAVE HIM.

-()-

HE WON’T LOOK MY WAY.

I MADE MYSELF BEAUTIFUL WITH A HUGE DRESS MADE FROM ANDROID CORPSES. I THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD PROVE THAT I COULD PROTECT HIM FROM THE ANDROIDS ALONG WITH MAKING ME BEAUTIFUL BUT IT FAILED.

HUMANS ENGAGED IN OTHER COURTSHIP RITUALS LIKE “SONG” AND “DANCE.” I MUST MAKE MY VOICE BEAUTIFUL. I MUST LEARN TO DANCE BEAUTIFUL. EVERYTHING MUST BE BEAUTIFUL. HE DESERVES EVERYTHING.

BEAUTIFUL.

BEAUTIFUL!

I MUST BECOME BEAUTIFUL!

-()-

HE WON’T LOOK MY WAY.

I HAVE TAKEN MY PROTECTION A STEP FURTHER. I CONTROL THE ANDROIDS THAT DARE TO GET TOO CLOSE. THEY ARE MY PUPPETS. I WILL SEND “MESSAGES” TO HIM.

HUMANS GAVE COUNTLESS “MESSAGES” OF LOVE TO EACH OTHER. I WILL MAKE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MESSAGE TO MAKE HIM LOOK AT ME.

-()-

HE WON’T LOOK MY WAY.

HE WON’T LOOK MY WAY.

PLEASE… SOMEBODY LOOK MY WAY…

ANYBODY…

THE SOLITUDE IS STIFLING.

OF COURSE HE WOULD NEVER LOOK MY WAY.

EVERYTHING IS UGLY COMPARED TO HIM. HIDEOUS. DISGUSTING. IMPURE.

I AM NOT BEAUTIFUL. I NEVER CAN BE. ONLY HE DESERVES BEAUTY.

-()-

THIS WORLD IS IRREDEEMABLE. IT IS A SEA OF MISERY TRYING TO DRAG HIM INTO THE UGLINESS.

I MUST END THIS.

ANY ANDROID THAT DARES TO NEAR HIM SHALL FACE MY WRATH. THEY ARE THE UGLIEST PARTS OF THIS WORLD. MACHINES, TOO, CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO INTERRUPT HIS ETERNAL REST.

I MUST END HIS SUFFERING. I MUST PROTECT HIM. I MUST END THE ONLY BEAUTY BEFORE THIS WORLD CORRUPTS IT.

-()-

HE IS SO BEAUTIFUL.

NOW HE LOOKS MY WAY. HE WILL LOOK MY WAY FOREVER. 

I AM UGLY BUT MY DRESS IS BEAUTIFUL BECAUSE IT HAS HIM.

LET’S BE TOGETHER FOREVER, MY LOVE.


End file.
